


How to Win an Argument

by SuperNovaBaby



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, PWP without Porn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNovaBaby/pseuds/SuperNovaBaby
Summary: PWP;Um...so, this will be part of a longer not entirely explicit work.  But yeah, I've been busy, so why not write a fun part first?  It'll get longer soon.That's what she said.  But there's no time.  But that's what she said.I may or may not have a bit of a crush on Peggy Carter.





	How to Win an Argument

**Author's Note:**

> PWP; tags pretty much cover what you need to know.

Peggy slapped Steph across the face. She recoiled; it hurt.

“What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?!” Peggy demanded, her eyes wide and her nostrils flaring.  
Steph touched her cheek gingerly. “I can’t sit on the bench any more, Peggy.”

Peggy looked down and then back up, meeting Steph’s eyes. “You could have been killed,” she said, quietly.  
“I’m a soldier, Peggy. Getting killed is part of the job description.”

Peggy put her hand on Steph’s chest, over her heart. “You’re not just a soldier, Stephanie. You’re a leader and you - well you -,” she stammered. “I can’t lose you - you fool. Don’t you understand that?!” she asked.

Steph cupped Peggy’s face with her hand and drew her in, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.  
She pulled back to look at Peggy. Her eyes were closed and she sighed deeply. 

“You can’t always end an argument that way, you know,” she chided. She looked back up at Steph, smiling.  
“Can’t I?” Steph asked, teasing, pulling back as Peggy tried to kiss her again.

Peggy grabbed Steph’s tie in response and crushed her mouth to Steph’s, nipping and licking at her bottom lip. Steph opened to the kiss, gasping and wrapping her arms around Peggy’s waist. Steph slid her hands down to cup Peggy’s skirt and lifted it, sliding the fabric up her thighs by bundling the wool into both hands. Steph leaned down to breathe in Peggy’s scent and ran her mouth over her throat. Peggy moaned at that and Steph grasped her buttocks and lifted her. 

Peggy wrapped her legs around Steph and pressed her body closer. Steph backed them up to the counter behind Peggy, and set her on it, crowding into the space between her legs. Peggy gripped the back of her head and ran her nails over Steph’s scalp. She grabbed a fistful of Steph’s hair and then pulled back, forcing her head up so that she could lick and suck at Steph’s neck. Steph gasped at that and reached around to cup Peggy’s breast with her left hand. Peggy arched into her touch, moaning. Steph slid her right hand up Peggy’s thigh. She thought Peggy’s insistence on wearing skirts over pants was ridiculous but she had to admit she appreciated them right now. She skimmed her fingers over the silky fabric of Peggy’s stocking until she came to one of the garter clasps. She slipped her forefinger and middle finger under the strap and slid them up Peggy’s thigh, brushing the sensitive skin. Peggy caught her breath at the sensation. Steph gently pulled the strap away from Peggy’s skin. She paused and then released her grip, letting it snap. Peggy gasped at that, her eyes wide and Steph wasted no time in claiming her mouth. 

Steph slid her thumb closer to the heat between Peggy’s legs. Gently she brushed the pad of her thumb over the thin strip of silk, pressing it against Peggy’s clit. That earned her a full-body shudder and she smirked, catching Peggy’s eyes and dropping to her knees. 

“Stephanie!” Peggy whisper-yelled as Steph ducked her head under Peggy’s skirt and nosed at her, breathing in her smell. “What if someone comes in?” Peggy gasped out the words as Steph worked her lips and tongue over her, getting her panties even wetter in the process.

Steph pulled back. “You’ll just have to be quiet, then, won’t you?” She bit at Peggy’s thigh, and pulled her panties down to the top of her garters. 

Steph tucked herself back into the space between Peggy’s underwear and her crotch and wasted no time in burying her face in Peggy. She licked and suckled and tasted, noting and cataloging Peggy’s reactions. Steph imagined how she must look, head thrown back, leaning back on her arm, while her thighs and her hand held Steph’s face in place. 

Steph moaned at the imagined visual and latched her lips around Peggy’s clit, sucking gently. Peggy’s thighs started to shake. “Bloody hell, Stephanie!”  
Steph released her but continued kitten licking at her, sliding her hand up to brush her fingers over Peggy. She curled one finger into her opening and Peggy shuddered. Steph continued licking her, and pushed another finger in, curing her fingertips in and pressing gently, stroking downward and pulling her fingers out. She repeated the motion until she felt Peggy shaking and gasping her in her pleasure. 

Steph pulled back and stood up, watching Peggy’s breathing even out and slow. 

“We are not done talking about this,” Peggy said, fixing Steph with as stern a look as she could manage with her skirt hiked up and her hair a messy halo.  
“No, ma’am,” Steph said, smirking.

*****


End file.
